Leaving You
by Potential Schizophrenic
Summary: Nightmares show Near false clarity, which could lead him into danger...MelloXNear-ish


**Sequel to 'Don't Pull Away', but I think it makes sense without reading it.....**

**Dedicated to Albinokatzchen who made me write this sequel, and also Backyard Bottomslash, for making me write the second sequel (I may be dedicating to you for traditions sake to, but oh well)**

**Enjoy!!**

**~X~**

"Mello...Mello, no! Don't!" The blonde frowned as Near thrashed in his sleep, crying out in the throes of some kind of nightmare. He heard his name. It scared him. He wished Near would open his eyes. It might make things worse if Mello woke him now.

"Mello…no! Get away…stay away from me!" Near flinched as if he'd been struck. Mello found tears threatening his eyes. He forced them back and made his decision.

He gripped the boy's wrist, gently, trying to wake him.

The albino's eyes flashed open, and he scrambled away from Mello, raw fear in his eyes.

"Stay away from me! Don't hurt me!" Confusion graced Mello's features.

"Near, what's happened? I wouldn't hurt you, you know that!" Near shook his head violently.

"You will! I've heard the warnings, I ignored them…but no! I can't let you be close to me!"

"Near, you're scaring me!" Mello was beginning to panic "What warnings? Near, it was just a nightmare, it's okay…"

"No! It's not okay!" Near continued backing away, so eager to get away from Mello that he didn't notice when he came to the end of the bed. He tumbled over the side, jumped shaking to his feet, and ran for the door. Mello shot up and ran after him.

"Near, stay with me, please! Don't freak out, it was just a dream…calm down." He wrapped his arms gently but firmly around the boy, and felt how badly Near was shaking. "Ssh, it's okay. Nothings going to happen to you, not while I'm here…its okay…come on, come back to bed with me, you'll be"- he felt Near stiffen.

"No!" he wrestled out of Mello's grip and ran out of the apartment door. Mello swore, grabbed his gun from under his bed and followed the albino. It was alarming how fast the small boy could move. He was gone when Mello ran into the hallway.

**~X~**

Near raced out of the door into the night, rain lashing down on him. He was only wearing white boxers and a white shirt, but he didn't care. He had to run away. It felt as though a true moment of clarity had struck him as he had slept; Mello was dangerous. Mello hated him, he'd do anything to hurt him, even break his heart.

He couldn't allow himself to fall in love so recklessly, fall so deep into this addiction. People at the SPK had warned him. He'd ignored them, thinking he was always right and they couldn't possibly understand. But they'd been right all along…Near was the deluded lovesick fool. He continued running.

His shirt was now soaked and see-through, and people were staring at him in strange ways, but he didn't stop until he was far away from the apartment. He was in a back alley, god knows where, when he finally collapsed. He sat on the wet tarmac in the rain and waited for help, or death, or pain, or anything but the emptiness he felt at losing Mello. Yes, he had run, but he had to get his rational thought back. He couldn't think straight, Mello made him giddy, dizzy, everything young love should be. Mello still had his infamous temper, but he never hurt Near. He never would. But he _could. _People warned him of that.

**~X~**

He sat for hours, mind spinning but finding nothing, thoughts refusing to organise themselves. He was about to give up, go back, let Mello hurt him…but a voice cut through the silence around him.

"Near? Is that you? Are you alright?" a hand gripped Near's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Near looked up slowly.

He gasped.

This person couldn't be here.

This person should be dead.

This person was…

**Ahaha, I feel mean for ending like that. Review with guesses on who it is, or if you want to know who it is, or to hurl abuse at me, or to tell me what you think of the story...............whatever the reason, just review it.**


End file.
